This is the Night
by Hailie Jade
Summary: A JC/AL Wedding


Title: This Is The Night

Author: Hailie

Summary: A Carby wedding. songfic using 'this is the night' by American Idol runner-up Clay Aiken. 

Please review

_When the world was in upside down  
I could take all the time I had  
  
_

"Abby," Susan said, bringing me back to reality. Making me realize that I had been staring into the mirror. I'm really not that vain, I wasn't looking into it, I was sort of looking through it.

"I'm getting married," I tell her, as if she didn't already know.

I see her smile in the mirror that I haven't turned from and she says "yeah, in ten minutes."

My grin grows wider, if that's even possible. 

"I take it I don't need to ask if you're ready?" she says, forcing me to turn and face her.

"I'm ready," I say, and I'm completely serious. I'm ready.

_But I'm not gonna wait  
When a moment can vanish so fast_

"Getting cold feet Carter?" Pratt asks as he catches me staring at the clock. 

"No," I answer completely honestly. I'm marrying the love of my life why should I be nervous.

"I'm just anxious," I tell him. And damn it I am! That clock has said five minutes till one for far too long.

"Five minutes to go," he informs me, as if I didn't know.

  
_Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back_

The traditional Wedding March begins to play as I walk down the church towards him. I had fought him about it, but in the end he won; it played. I'm glad.

The church is decorated with soft yellow and white flowers. It was a beautiful site, but it wasn't what I saw as I entered.

As I entered my eyes immediately locked with his.

Suddenly the pace that Erik and I walk is far to slow. I need to get to him now. I can't wait.

As we reach the front, where he stands, Erik slowly turns me to face him. As I look into his eyes I read that he had what he wanted to say planed, but instead he smiles, kisses my check and says, "I love you Abby," and he's gone.

  
_Lift me up in your arms  
If you told me that's where heaven is  
(Well, you'd be right)_

She is a breathtaking site. She looks incredibly beautiful in her dress, on Our day.

As Erik turns to leave I take her hand and bring her to stand beside me.

"You look beautiful," I whisper unable not to. I watch her blush slightly.

"Are we ready?" the priest asks us quietly. We both nod our heads but are unable to move our eyes from each other.

The priest begins, I only faintly register as he says, "we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Abigail Lockhart and John Truman Carter in Holy Matrimony."

  
_I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night _

"John and Abby have prepared their own vows. Abby if you would like to begin," the priest says.

I am suddenly unsure of where to begin. I had it ready; it was perfect. Susan slips the piece of paper in my hand and I play with it rather then opening it.

"John," I am overwhelmed with the need to say his name.

Tears spring to my eyes as I realize what I want to say. The paper remains unopened.

"John, in writing my vows I must have read the traditional ones a million times. After reading them I realized why we needed to write our own. They are full of promises, and we aren't very good at keeping those. At least not to each other."

He smiles at me through his tears.

 "So I don't want to promise." 

He nods his head, but I'm not done.

"Its hard for me to believe that I haven't known you forever because I couldn't imagine a life without you. You are my best friend, Carter, the best friend I've ever had. The only friend that's ever mattered."

My words leave me almost naked, and if it wasn't for the way he held my hands, and the love that shined in his eyes I would probably have stopped there. But I needed to finish.

"I love you John Carter more then I thought was ever possible, and although I cannot promise you anything. I can tell you that we're going to be okay."

  
_When the answer to all my dreams  
Is as close as a touch away_

Her raw emotion has left me just as exposed. I had to take a moment to compose myself before I could begin.

"Abby, it seems like I've been waiting for this moment forever." We're both crying; I use to think it was silly when people cried at weddings. 

"I spent forever trying to find the perfect words to tell you how much I love you, but I'm not going to read them. Instead, I have to tell you how lucky I feel right now. Standing here with you with my dreams about to come true; I love you."

She smiles at the words and I search for what to say next.

"We've been through a lot. We've already seen each other through the good and the bad. We've seen each other at our greatest and our worst, and still we've gotten through it all. You know me more then anyone else, sometimes I think you know me better then I know myself and although that is incredibly scary, it is also so right, so perfect."

"I'm not going to promise you anything either Abby."

She nods her head.

"I love you, I will always love you, and together, we are going to be okay."

_  
Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say_

"I love you," we both say together. It was completely spontaneous and we ourselves wouldn't believe that it wasn't planed.

There was just this need to say it. Right there. That moment. We needed to capture it. 

_  
Lift me up in your arms  
If you told me that is where heaven is  
(Well, you'd be right)_

"The rings please," the priest says and I grow incredibly anxious as I realize that I am about to become Abby Carter. 

"Abigail do you take John Truman Carter to be your wedded husband?" 

"I do."

I watch as he slips the ring onto my finger and I am awed by how right it feels. 

  
_Hold me close to your heart  
I will go with you to the end of the Earth  
(And we'll fly)_

"John do you take Abigail Lockhart to be your wedded wife?"

"I do."

She slides the ring onto my finger, slowly, deliberately. 

The tears have all but disappeared and have left our eyes shining with anticipation. 

  
_I've been waiting forever for this  
This is the night_

"And now it is my happy privilege to congratulate and introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Carter." 

I'm in shock; I'm in awe. 

I'm Abby Carter. 

  
_This is the night where we capture forever  
And all out tomorrows begin  
  
_

"You may now kiss the bride." 

And I do. She's mine, forever. 

Mr. and Mrs. Carter. 

John and Abby Carter. 

That's us. 

_After tonight we will never be lonely again_

  
   
  



End file.
